Decepciones
by Ferny Prentiss
Summary: Pense que yo era la chica a la que querías!  Nunca me imagine que fuera alguien mas
1. Chapter 1

"_El amor verdadero es solo el primero"_

-Hey Emily…- JJ llegaba al lado mí

-¿Qué pasa?-dije

-Bueno no se si te has dado cuenta que… bueno Hotch te mira de una forma extraña…

-¿Una forma extraña? ¿A que te refieres, hice algo mal?

-No no me refiero a eso, mira voltea.

Volteé y me di cuenta que Hotch no apartaba la mirada de mi, pero al instante que se dio cuenta que lo observaba simplemente siguió caminando fingiendo que estaba leyendo.

Eso me hizo ponerme feliz, nerviosa pensativa y mil cosas mas, ¿pero porque me observaba? El nunca había mostrado indicios de que sentía algo por mí. Tal vez estaba sacando conclusiones demasiado pronto.

-Tal vez solo estaba mirando que hacíamos-le dije a JJ

-No lo creo Emily- JJ soltó una risa

Lo que había sucedido esa tarde me había puesto a pensar en muchas cosas pero solo quise dejar atrás eso pensamientos. Era noche me había quedado hasta tarde en la unidad revisando algunos casos, note la presencia de Hotch a un lado de mi escritorio

-Hola Emily… ¿no te molesto?

-No para nada ¿Qué pasa Hotch?

-Bueno quiero hacerte una pregunta… ¿puedo?

-Claro que si, ¿en que te ayudo?

-¿Te gustan las flores?… bueno digo, ¿a las mujeres les gustan las flores?-Hotch se notaba algo nervioso y eso me gustaba

-Mmmm… si eso creo es un buen detalle para una mujer

-Ok gracias… ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-claro, si no hay ningún problema

-Claro que no…

Salimos juntos de la unidad, todo el camino se la paso preguntando sobre lo que me gustaba, ¿Qué es lo que te atrae de un hombre? ¿Te gustan las cenas románticas? Etc., era extraño que el me preguntara ese tipo de cosas pero me gustaba…

Me dejo en la puerta de mi casa, aun tenia la duda de porque me había hecho tantas preguntas así que le pregunte

-¿Por qué hiciste tantas preguntas hoy Hotch?

-Ya lo veras es una sorpresa!...

Esperen el siguiente capitulo y comenten gracias XD


	2. La verdad es otra

_CAPITULO 2_

Estuve muy pensativa esa noche…"una sorpresa", ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa? Lo que mas me intrigaba era que el ya había tenido un matrimonio ¿Por qué me pedía ayuda a mi?... por mas que trate de quitarme esos pensamientos de mi cabeza no podía.

¿La sorpresa sería para mi?...

Fue una sorpresa encontrarme con un arreglo de flores en la unidad, eran tan hermosas… me acerque a JJ y le pregunte de quien eran las flores

-JJ ¿de quien son esas flores?

-Son de Hotch no nos quiere decir para quien son dice que es una "sorpresa"

-¿Enserio entonces no sabes para quien son?- No podía evitar el tono de nerviosismo en mi vos

-No lo siento Emily pero no tengo idea, solo se que ha estado muy nervioso este día.

Emily ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? No te quito mucho tiempo es solo un momento.- Escuche la vos de Hotch que me hablaba

-¿Claro que pasa?

-¿Te gusto el arreglo?, no se si hice una buena elección no soy bueno para esto de las flores, chocolates, cenas románticas…

-Tranquilo son hermosas en verdad, para no ser bueno hiciste una gran elección… disculpa pero ¿Para quién son las flores?...

-¿Para ella?

En la entrada de la Unidad había una mujer rubia, se parecía demasiado a Haley… era muy hermosa.

-Chicos les presento a Hanna, ella es mi nueva pareja.

El escuchar esas palabras me hizo sentir fatal me habían roto el corazón, no podía creerlo… había pensado que todas esas cosas de las flores y las preguntas significarían algo entre nosotros dos, me sentí como una tonta.

-Ten te compre unas flores, espero te gusten Emily me ayudo.- tomo el arreglo y se las dio

-Son totalmente hermosas Aarón, muchas gracias.- lo tomo de la cara y lo beso

Creo que no tenia nada mas que hacer ahí, tome mi abrigo y Salí llorando… gracias a dios estaba lloviendo y así se ocultaban mis lagrimas, no quería que Hotch me viera así.

Hey! Emily espera…

-¿Qué pasa?, deberías estar ahí dentro con Hanna.

-Solo quería agradecerte tu ayuda, gracias…-regreso a la unidad

Y simplemente subí a mi auto y me fui a casa.

"El amor verdadero, no siempre es el primero"

Uuuh! Que les pareció? Hehehe me inspire en la vida real en lo que me esta sucediendo ahora hehe ojala les haya gustado


End file.
